Dark Shadows
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Elizabeth Bane's life would change forever when she learned her parents were murdered. As she travels back to Storybrooke, along with Henry Mills, the mayors son, and his birth mother Emma Swan. Strange things began to surface around Storybrooke.
1. Pilot

I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters. They belong to the awesome creators Adam Horowitz and Eddie Kitsis. I only own the characters my Elizabeth Bane/Zila Night, Carlyle Emile, Dakota Night, and Athena. I got the pics used from the internet, their not mine!

Also Zila's sword was inspired by Sephiroth's sword. I don't own the Masamune used in FF7. I just thought y'all would get a kick of a girl using that awesome sword. Also Zila/Elizabeth would be portrayed by Natalie Portman. Gabriel/Carlyle would be portrayed by Olivier Martinez from Blood and Chocolate. Dakota was actually inspired from Renesmee, I fell in love with her after reading "Breaking Dawn" Mackenzie Foy would portray Dakota, and Athena would be portrayed by Eva Green. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Pilot

_Enchanted Forest_

Cries of agony filled the castle halls. A man with green-gold skin, grayish brown hair dressed in a black vest, dark blue sleeves, and black leather pants, and boots was holding his wife in his arms. The woman was 35 years of age, had fair skin, auburn curly hair that matched her pale blue eyes.  
"God how much longer Athena?" the man asked a red haired woman in front of him.  
"Not much longer my friend, Zila you need to push hard now"  
The brown haired woman did as she was ordered, and soon cries of an infant filled the room. Athena quickly took the newborn, and began to clean the child free of blood. The man began to heal his wife's body. Athena brought the newborn to its father.  
"She's beautiful Rumple" Rumplestiltskin carefully took his daughter from the Sorceress's arms. The baby girl had fair skin except it glittered like his, her ears were pointed, and a patch of auburn hair rested on top of the child's head. Zila let out an impatient growl to her husband, not wanting to further annoy her, Rumple gave the baby to his wife. The infant immediately opened her eyes when her mother touched her. Dark green orbs stared back. Athena took her leave in a cloud of crimson smoke to allow the couple to have privacy with their new child.  
"What would you like to call her Rumple?" Zila asked looking toward her husband.  
"Dakota it fits, after all she will inherit your genes" the Dark One replied. He gave his wife a kiss on her forehead, before doing the same with his daughter.

_Boston/Massachusetts _

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was glad to be home. It had been a very long day at the vet's. My name is Elizabeth Bane, and I'm 35 years old. I have curly brown auburn hair, along with fierce pale blue eyes. My skin is fair, although I may appear to be human, I am not. I am a werewolf, meaning I could transform into the actual animal. My wolf form is black as the night itself. My parents along with my god sister Bella and her mate Carlyle are also like me. It was August 2, when I learned of a tragedy, and my life changed. I was about to get out of my green scrubs, when there was a knock at my door. When I opened it a boy no more than ten years old stood before me as well as a woman with blonde hair.  
"May I help you guys?" I asked them politely.  
"Are you Elizabeth Bane?" the boy questioned me.  
"Yes, and who are you?  
"You may not remember, but I'm Henry Mills"  
"And I'm his birth mother Emma Swan" the blonde added. I nearly passed out. Of course I remembered Henry.  
"Henry, what in the hell are you doing in Boston?" I demanded allowing both of them to come in.  
"To find her" Henry began nodding at Emma, and then he turned back to me.  
"And you, something has happened to your parents"  
I usually talked to my parents every other day, but in the past 48 hours, I had not heard from them. I immediately got concerned.  
"Are they alright?"  
"I don't know my mom couldn't reach you"  
"I switched cell companies" I then turned to Emma.  
"Are you taking him back to Storybrooke?"  
"Yep" she answered.  
"Then I'm going with you, hold on a second" I quickly gathered some clothes and other important items, including an onyx wolf crystallized pendant on a silver chain. After putting it on, I locked my apartment and followed Henry and Emma out to her car which turned out to be a cute yellow bug.

_Enchanted Forest_

Time for Rumplestiltskin and Zila went fast. After their daughter's birth Zila became immortal. She was also given an anniversary gift; Rumple began to teach her how to use magic. Normally people with magical abilities were born with such powers, but Zila didn't. It just came to her; of course she was the product of true love, so that could have been the birth of her magic. Dakota grew to be a healthy child, she was currently four years old, however she was mature enough to act as a 13 year old. Her hair was the exact version of her mother's only her eyes and skin matched her father's. One evening Zila became very worried, her mate didn't come home. Zila quickly took Dakota to her sister's Belle's, before she went to look for her husband it didn't take long to find him. She walked down the dungeon halls underneath Cinderella's castle.  
"Step aside" the she-wolf ordered the guards, who obeyed.  
"Leave us" Zila commanded the guards once she came upon Rumple's cell. They didn't hesitate to leave.  
"I hoped you wouldn't find me my dear" Rumple now stood in front of her, inside the bars, so she could see him.  
"I am your mate and wife, Rumple, I love you, I'm just surprised you fell for Cinderella's trick" Rumple gave a nervous giggle.  
"I was only trying to give that baby of hers to a family who couldn't have children" Zila shook her head, before putting her left hand through the bars so that she could caress her mate's right cheek. The Dark One did the same with her.  
"I'm going to be in here for awhile sweetheart"  
"I will visit you every morning and night mate of mine"  
"Will you bring Dakota on some of your visits, she's mature enough"  
"Done" Rumple pressed his lips against his wife's head.  
"Go your tired dearie, get some rest" Zila nodded and gave her husband one last kiss before she took her leave.

_Storybrooke, Maine. _

The ride to Storybrooke was long. I ended up sleeping most of the way in Emma's car. Henry finally shook me awake, I needed to see Regina, and figure out what happened to my parents.  
"Please don't take me back there" I heard Henry beg Emma as I got out of the bug.  
"I have to, your parents must be worried sick" Emma answered him.  
"I don't have parents only a Mom and she's evil"  
"Evil isn't that a bit extreme don't you think?" Emma asked turning to Henry.  
"She doesn't love me she only pretends to" Emma bent down to Henry's level.  
"Kid, I'm sure that's not true"  
The door to Regina's house opened and the mayor rushed out towards us. She grabbed Henry in a tight hug.  
"Where have you been?" Regina asked her son worry in her voice.  
"I found my real Mom" the boy growled and ran into the house. Sheriff Graham who stood behind Regina went in after the ten year old. Regina looked to Emma, clearly confused.  
"Your Henry's birth mother?"  
"Hi" Emma replied nervously.  
"Good to see you again Regina" I told the mayor who immediately turned to me and her eyes widened.  
"Elizabeth is that you?"  
"In the flesh why is Henry concerned with my parents?" Regina suddenly got quiet.  
"Why don't you go inside to my study I'll meet you there in a few minutes to explain" I nodded and went inside her house. I found the study and walked in. Regina came into the study five minutes later, Graham following her.  
"What is it?" I inquired.  
"Elizabeth there is no easy way to say this, but your parents were found dead last night in their home, they were most likely poisoned because the medical examiner found an unknown substance in their blood" my feet collapsed from underneath me, and Graham caught me. Tears poured down my face as I began to cry hard.

Sometime Later

I did end up fainting, because I woke up on Regina's couch. Bella sat beside me as I came to.  
"Belle's"  
"Are you alright?" Bella was beautiful, we could be mistaken for twins since we looked so much alike, only Bella's hair had a darker shade of brown, and her eyes were lighter than mine. She owned a bookstore in town due to the library never being open.  
"No I feel like hell" I answered her question as I sat up. Regina walked back into the study with Bella's husband Carlyle behind her. Carlyle was quite the looker, he was from Romania, and his accent could even make any female melt. He was the one of the towns local OB/GYN's. His hair was jet black and short which matched his fierce green eyes.  
"Ms. Swan delivered your things to their house Elizabeth" Regina nodded at Belle's and Carlyle.  
"You're staying with us for the time being Lizzy" Carlyle said. I nodded and got up with Bella's help. A short drive later we arrived at the Emile house. I was out like a light, when I finally went to bed.

_Enchanted Forest_

Nine months passed since Rumple was locked away. Zila kept to her word and visited her mate twice daily. However this time, Zila had company who wished to see her husband. Behind her followed the newly married couple, Prince James, and his heavily pregnant wife Snow White. Due to the threat of the Evil Queen, Snow wanted to seek council with the Dark One.  
"Rumple" Zila called to her husband. The Dark One jumped down from the ceiling in his cell.  
"Hello my dearest, I see you brought guests, Snow White and Prince Charming" Rumple laughed evilly, which got the she-wolf to roll her eyes.  
"You insult me step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes" Rumple requested. Both Snow and James did as he asked.  
"We came to ask" James began, but Rumplestiltskin interrupted him.  
"Yes, Yes! I know why you are here; you're worried about the Queen's threat"  
"Tell us what you know!" Snow ordered.  
"Oooh, tense aren't we fear not I can ease your mind, but it's going to cost you something in return"  
"No, I knew this was a bad idea" James said, but Snow walked up to the cell.  
"What do you want?"  
"Zila will tell you" Both Snow and James turned to see Zila.  
"He wants the name of your little one"  
"Absolutely not!" protested James.  
"Deal, what you know" Rumple smirked before he replied.  
"The Queen has created a powerful curse, and its coming, soon we'll all be in a prison, just like me only worse, your prison all of our prisons will be time, for time will stop, and we will be trapped someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us, while we suffer for all eternity, while the queen celebrates victorious at last! No more happy endings"  
"What do you mean time will stop!" Zila demanded.  
"What can we do?" Snow asked.  
"We can't do anything" Rumple replied to her.  
"Who can"  
Rumple reached out towards Snow's swollen belly.  
"That little thing growing inside your belly" Zila swiped at her husband's hand and gave him a warning growl.  
"Zila my sweet that wasn't nice" Rumple teased, before turning back to the couple.  
"The infant is our only hope get the child to safety, get the child to safety and on its 28th birthday the child will return, the child will find you and a final battle will began" Rumple then laughed manically.  
"I've heard enough, we're leaving" James said taking his wife with him. Rumple continued to laugh until he started protesting.  
"Oh ho! Ooh! Yoo-hoo! Hey! We made a deal! I want her name! We made a deal! I need her name!" _  
_"Her it's a boy" James said.  
"It isn't James the child within Snow is female" Zila told her friend.  
"Missy, Missy you know we're both right tell us what's her name" Snow turned to Zila, then to Rumplestiltskin.  
"Emma her name is Emma" she replied. Rumple seemed pleased as the couple walked away.  
"You have some explaining to do mate of mine, what do you mean time will stop" Zila demanded to her husband.  
"It means my love, time will stop for twenty-eight years, and everyone in this realm will have their memories erased, including ours"  
"I can't do this Rumple I will not leave you" the she-wolf said to her beloved coming to the bars. The Dark One caressed his wife's face.  
"You will remember me Zila, but it will take time, give me your pendant" Zila took off the onyx crystallized wolf pendant she had on and handed it over to her husband through the bars. The Dark One uttered a spell, and returned the necklace to his wife.  
"That pendant holds the key to reuniting us in the new land, when the time is right it will awaken you"  
"What about Dakota?" Zila asked concerned for their only child.  
"Dakota will be reborn in the new land, she understands what is going to happen" Zila could only nod.  
"I won't forget you Zila, I will wait for you"  
"As I will wait for you my love" the she-wolf replied to her mate.

_Storybrooke_

The rays of the sun woke me, as I sat up in the bed I went into deep thought. Because of the deaths of my parents meant I had to make funeral arrangements, which wasn't cheap. I shook my head and stood up. I made the bed before I headed downstairs. Bella was watching the "Today's Show" when I walked into the kitchen.  
"Good morning" she said as I sat beside her on the couch.  
"Hey Belle's thanks" she handed me a cup of coffee which I really needed.  
"We have a lot to do in the next few says"  
"Yes I know, I however want the funeral to be private, you, Carlyle, your father and myself"  
"What about inviting Mr. Gold, he has been worried about you" I blushed at the mention of the Pawnbroker. Mr. Gold was the town's wealthiest resident, thanks to him I was able to land the job I had in Boston.  
"Yes I want him there" I replied to Bella's suggestion.  
"How about we go to Granny's for breakfast, I closed the bookstore for a few days"  
"That's sounds nice let's go"  
15 minutes later the two of us sat at Granny's Diner eating away. I wore a black tank top along with my favorite jeans, and black boots, my hair was pulled back into its usual pony tail. Granny and Ruby were happy to see me again; they gave their condolences which I thanked them for. Bella wore a yellow sundress, with matching flats. August could get very hot in the summer time in Storybrooke.  
"So what are you plans?" Bella inquired.  
"I'm moving back here to Storybrooke, its time I returned, I guarantee I can get my old job back at the shelter" I explained. I had a few good references when I lived in Boston.  
"Well until you find a place, you can stay with us" Bella said and took my hands into hers.

_Enchanted Forest_

Zila held her daughters hand, as she walked towards Rumple's cell.  
"Ahh I see my little jewel has come" Rumple said as he saw Dakota with me.  
"Papa!" the four year old shouted happily, Zila released her daughter's hand. Because of her being half immortal and inheriting her father's magic, Dakota easily slid into the cell. The Dark One scooped his child into his arms. Zila joined them shortly in the cell, due to her magic.  
"My little one, you do understand this is the last time you will see me for awhile" Rumple said to Dakota.  
"I understand" Dakota replied.  
"I love you my dearest one" Rumple told the little girl. Zila decided to leave, she wanted Rumple and Dakota time alone before the curse came.

_Storybrooke_

Throughout the day I stayed busy with Bella. I was glad she was by my side, I couldn't ask for a better best friend and god sister. When Carlyle came home he cooked up his famous lasagna, he loved to cook. Bella made salad, along with Italian bread. While we sat down and ate dinner, Carlyle told us of the day's events. I was surprised to learn Emma was still around, and she accidentally crashed into the Storybrooke sign. The accident was due to her trying to avoid hitting a wolf. I laughed. Some people say wolves didn't exist in Storybrooke, dead wrong. There were wolves besides myself, Carlyle, and Bella you just have to know where to look. After dinner I excused myself for the evening. After showering I put on my red tank top and black sleeping shorts. I was on the computer when Bella knocked on my door.  
"Come in" I shouted.  
"You have a visitor" Bella explained after she opened the door.  
"Who is it?" I asked curiously.  
"Hello Elizabeth" a familiar voice answered. Mr. Gold limped into the room. I immediately stood up and walked over to him. I started to cry and the pawnbroker took me into his arms in a loving hug. Bella excused herself.  
"It's alright Elizabeth" Mr. Gold said comforting me.

_Enchanted Forest_

Dakota didn't show her emotions until it was time to say goodbye to her mother. The four year old was crying as her mother held her.  
"Be brave my little wolf" Zila said to her daughter.  
"I'll try" Dakota replied. Zila pressed one last kiss onto her daughter's head before she turned to her sister Belle. Zila hugged her as well.  
"We will meet again Belle's take care of her" Zila meant her daughter.  
"I will" Belle answered. After their embrace, Zila disappeared into a cloud of smoke and appeared in James's and Snow's castle which was under attack by the queen's army. Zila threw off her black cloak to reveal her battle attire. It consisted of a purple poet's shirt with a black corset, which matched the black leather pants and boots she wore. Zila removed her blade from her back. The blade was very long, Zila nicknamed the sword Masamune. The handle was jet black with silver rings. Zila made her way through the halls and found Snow and James with their newborn daughter. Snow cried and kissed her daughter goodbye before giving her to James. The couple kissed and James grabbed his sword. Zila followed her friend towards the room that held the magical wardrobe. Zila protected the new father from the queen's men. Zila stopped outside of the nursery that was meant for Emma, so James could bid his child goodbye. Two guards of the queen suddenly ambushed the she-wolf and knocked her over. Zila could hear them stabbing her friend. With anger surging through her veins, Zila got back up, and stormed into the nursery, and killed the two men with her blade. Before Zila could check James, the queen appeared behind the she-wolf. Zila was pinned against the wall, the evil queen in front of her smirked. Then the queen pushed a silver knife into Zila's ribs. A cry escaped the warrior's lips in pain. To survive Zila pushed the queen away, and took out the blade. Silver was fatal to werewolves. Zila knew only one person could save her; the wolf shape-shifter disappeared into a cloud of smoke and collapsed onto the floor in Rumple's cell. Rumplestiltskin immediately went to his wife. He gave a curse when he saw the injury Zila sustained. He quickly healed the wound and held his beloved in his arms.  
"It's coming" Zila said weakly. Rumple nodded and sensed the dark curse fast approaching them. The dark couple shared their last kiss together.  
"I will find you my love" the Dark One said to his beloved wife.  
"I know you will, mate of mine" Zila replied to her husband. Rumplestiltskin put his head against his wife's and the two of them closed their eyes. Both remained together in their embrace, as the dark fogs of the curse came upon them both and swallowed them into its depths.

_Storybrooke  
_**Mr. Gold's POV**

Elizabeth had exhausted herself from mourning and she now slept. I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead before I left her room.  
"Mrs. Emile thank you for allowing me to come" I thanked Bella.  
"Of course Mr. Gold" Bella replied. Both she and her husband looked exhausted.  
"Before I leave, there is something you two should know, Ava and Eric Bane gave Elizabeth their house in their will"  
"Not surprised" Carlyle replied.  
"What about the mortgage?" Bella inquired.  
"Everything is paid off, the house is hers" I answered.  
"Good Elizabeth doesn't need to worry about moving right now especially rent" Bella pointed out. I nodded.  
"Your right she doesn't need any more stress" Bella walked me to the door. As I walked to my car I looked to the window that went into Elizabeth's room. I gave a sad smile, I had her back finally.


	2. Funeral and Surprises

Chapter 2

The Funeral and Surprises.  
Takes place in episode 2 "The Thing You Love Most"

_Storybrooke. _

**Elizabeth's POV**

The sound of a clock tower woke me the next morning. I groggily got out of bed and went to the window. My eyes went wide when I saw the clock tower had moved. I never seen it move in all of my years I lived here in Storybrooke. Weird I thought as I went downstairs to have some breakfast. After Bella's excellent cooking, I decided to visit some old friends of mine, at the diner. Main reason I was going was because Belle's was out of coffee and right now I needed the caffeine. Graham was sitting in his usual booth when I arrived. I noticed Emma was sitting at the bar.  
"Good morning" at my words the blonde jumped, she turned and relaxed when she saw it was only me.  
"Same to you, I'm sorry about your parents"  
"Thanks, the funeral will be in a few days, so how come you're still in Storybrooke?" I was curious why she was still here.  
"I'm going to stay a week" I nodded understanding her reason.  
"To keep an eye on Henry, I won't judge you, I understand you gave him up to give him a better life, Emma" Emma blushed.  
"You're a kind person, Henry was right about you, has he told you about his believe that everyone in town is a fairy tale character?" this got me to arch an eyebrow.  
"No he hasn't, who does he think I am Snow White?" Emma shook her head.  
"No, an immortal warrior by the name of Zila Night"  
"Shadow Night?"  
"I'm confused"  
"Zila means shadow in Hebrew, the name would fit" I explained. My phone suddenly vibrated. It was a text message from Mr. Gold, asking to meet with him.  
"Ahh crap I gotta run, nice talking to you Emma" I said to her while I grabbed my coffee and left the diner.

_Enchanted Forest_

A huge black wolf ran to the prison that held Rumplestiltskin. The guards moved out of the way as the wolf became Zila. The auburn haired woman was making her nightly visit to her husband. She wore her black cloak, underneath was a blood red strapless dress, which went down to the sides of her arms. A black corset hugged her middle. The Dark One was on the floor humming to some song in his head, until he sensed his wife's presence.  
"Come on, my love, I hear you" Zila walked to the cell bars. Her mate stood back as she entered the cell via magic.  
"How in gods can you stand being here?" she asked her husband, not pleased he was being imprisoned.  
"It's gets cleaned every other day, Shadow" Rumple purred seductively. With her speed the she-wolf pinned her beloved against the wall. Her lips collided with his. The Dark One wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Right now, he allowed his feisty wife to be dominant. Zila took off his leather vest, and carefully pulled his red shirt back on his left shoulder, to where her mark of the blood red crescent moon was visible. All wolves when they marked a mate had a crescent mark. Zila lips kissed the mark, which got Rumplestiltskin excited. He quickly had his wife, against the wall. Now the tables were turned. He was now in charge, and he took pleasure in it. He scooped Zila gently into her arms, and she wrapped her legs around his hips.  
"Not now Rumple" Zila said to her husband, who gave a curse. He put her back on the ground.  
"Dakota calls my mate"  
"It's fine, but you owe me later" the Dark One gave his wife, one of their usual hot passionate kisses, before Zila took her leave.

_Storybrooke_

The bell to the pawnshop gave its familiar ring as I entered. The shop hadn't changed much. Mr. Gold poked his head out from behind the curtain that led to his office.  
"Ah, Elizabeth, I see you got my message"  
"This place hasn't changed" I said admiring the unicorn mobile.  
"Come on, back here I have important things that need to be discussed" nodding I followed him to his office. I took a seat in front of his desk. Once he sat down, we got down to business.  
"Elizabeth, I know losing your parents is a hard thing to go through, but you have support from me, and most of the town, your folks were good people"  
"You were always supporting me Mr. Gold" I pointed out, giving him a smile. He smiled back before he handed me what had to be my parents will. My jaw dropped when I opened it and read the contents. In their will, I was now the owner of my childhood home, which was already paid off. The house was in the town's limits, which was surrounded by woods, 100 acres to be exact, which was also now mine. Everything they had from their checking and savings accounts were now mine, as well, including all of their insurance.  
"Your parents loved you a lot to give you all of their inheritance" Mr. Gold said.  
"I wasn't expecting any of this, HOLY CRAP!" they even left me the black jeep Cherokee they owned. Mr. Gold cleared his throat and I looked up at him.  
"I've already arranged the funeral for tomorrow, which is Friday, Bella's father will handle the floral arrangements"  
"What about the bill?"  
"I already took care of that my dear"  
"You want something in return, I know you too well Mr. Gold, what is it?" I inquired, I was grateful he went out of his way to do all of this for me.  
"Once you settle back down, I would like to take you out to dinner" I felt my face turn red.  
"Deal" I replied.  
"That's a good girl" he said sweetly and he walked me to the door. Before I went outside, I turned to him.  
"Will you be there tomorrow; I want you to be there" Mr. Gold nodded.  
"Of course, would it be alright if I escorted you to the funeral home I'm sure it's going to be a sad day for you"  
"That would be great thank you"  
"I'll see you tomorrow my dear" the pawnbroker said. He pressed a kiss onto my forehead before I took my leave.

_Enchanted Forest  
_  
Dakota was sound asleep, as Zila gently closed her daughters' door.  
"She's asleep" Zila told her mate sitting beside him as he spun his wheel.  
"Good, she had a big day for turning four" Zila placed her head onto her husband's right shoulder. She could easily smell the leather from his pants due to her strong sense of smell.  
"Smelling me again?" the Dark One teased turning to his wife.  
"Yes" was the she-wolf's reply. Rumple only let out a giggle and stopped spinning his wheel. He kissed his beloved's forehead.  
"She's growing fast" Zila said referring to their child.  
"She is indeed, she's well behaved for a four year old"  
"She's half immortal you fool, and she gets that from me" Zila taunted.  
"She also inherited your feisty attitude dearie" Rumple joked. Zila gave a scowl.  
"Is that bad?"  
"Not one bit love" Rumple replied stroking at one of his wife's curls.  
"Bloody hell, my back is soar again, will you rub it for me mate of mine?" Zila asked.  
"For a price" Zila snorted.  
"Yes I'll rub yours later"

_Storybrooke_

I met with Belle's after the meeting with Mr. Gold. She was in a blue hunting dress, meaning she wanted to hunt. I quickly got into my hunting dress which was black. These clothes were especially made so they wouldn't be destroyed when we phased. The two of us shifted and ran into the woods. Bella's wolf form was russet brown. My parents when they were still alive were the alphas of our small pack. With their passing I now took the role of alpha. Carlyle and Bella were my betas. Bella was quick to locate a weakened doe, with her lead the two of us brought down the deer in seconds. I let her eat first due to her sensing the deer. Once I ate my full, the two of us perked our heads up at two angry female voices. Curious we followed them and hid behind some boxwoods. At City Hall, Emma was sawing off a branch from Regina's treasured apple tree. The mayor came out clearly pissed off.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina demanded from Emma.  
"Picking apples" Emma replied.  
"Your out of your mind"  
"No you are if you think a shady frame job is enough to scare me off your going to have to do better than that come after me one time, and I'll come back for the rest of this tree because sister you have no idea what I am capable of" Both Belle's and I let out a WTF whine together as Emma left a dumbfounded Regina.  
"Your move" was the last the blonde said. Regina gave a curse and headed back to her office. Bella and I returned to our human forms.  
"Clearly those two don't get along" my sister pointed out.  
"I know" I agreed.

_Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin was usually to rise first in the mornings. Zila still lay fast asleep beside him, only a silk night gown separated her skin. The Dark One began to kiss his beloved's shoulders, which caused the wolf shape shifter to growl at him. This was her normal morning routine. Rumple only chuckled and got up to check on their daughter. Once he got dressed, he found the four year old girl asleep in her father's library. Dakota gave her father a snarl when he woke her. Like mother, like daughter.  
"Oops sorry papa" the half immortal girl apologized.  
"It's okay my little jewel isn't it a little early for you to be out of bed?" Dakota gave her father a duh look.  
"Hey put me down dad!" the little girl protested as her father scooped her into his arms.  
"I don't think so, my princess"  
It had been a long time since Rumple was a father. He never stopped looking for a way to find his son, and the love he held for both Baelfire, and his daughter was unconditional.  
"Let's go wake your mother" Dakota gave her old man a frown.  
"What is with the scowl my dearest?"  
"You'll see" was all the little girl replied. 15 minutes later the Dark One ran for it, Zila cursed up a storm determined to make her husband pay for waking her. Dakota followed behind her mother smirking. The half immortal stood beside a curtain. Zila gave her child a wink and approached the red curtain and grabbed her mate's ear.  
"Ow, ow, ow, bloody hell dearie!" the Dark One protested. When Zila released her hold on her husband the father looked to Dakota. The half immortal ran for it knowing what her father's intentions were. Zila could hear laughter in the next room, and she found her mate tickling their daughter. After their little game, Dakota soon fell asleep again. Rumple took the tired girl into his arms.  
"You spoil her too much" Zila said to her husband.  
"I am her father my sweet" Zila rolled her eyes and gave her beloved a kiss on his cheek.  
"And you love her as much as I do"  
"That is true" the Dark One agreed, as he pressed his lips onto Zila's head.

_Storybrooke_

The rest of the day passed quickly. After another good meal of Carlyle's I went to bed. Tomorrow was going to a sad day for me. I gave my black wolf pendant a kiss before I turned off the light to sleep. I went into unfamiliar dreams, dreams of a man who looked so familiar, yet I didn't know who he was. Bella let me sleep in a little. By the time I was up, I didn't have much time to get ready for the funeral. I looked myself in the mirror in the guest room where I was staying. A sad woman looked back at me dressed in a thin black knee length spaghetti strapped dress, with her hair down. I didn't wear any makeup because I would only mess it up. I heard Bella come in. She wore a black dress as well, her hair was also loose.  
"Mr. Gold is here" she told me. I nodded and put on my black flats before following her downstairs. Mr. Gold was in one of his usual black suits, with a black undershirt and tie. He was conversing with Carlyle until I was next to him. He offered his arm which I took.  
"See you two at the funeral home" I told Belle's and Carlyle before Mr. Gold and I left.

_Enchanted Forest_

After a year of being with Rumplestiltskin, Zila felt the man was her mate. Her heart had been broken once before by a coward who didn't want her because of her genetics. Zila had never gotten physical with another before. The she wolf was sharpening her blade, dressed in only a black strapless dress with her hair loose, plus she was barefoot.  
"Now really dearie is this what you wear when I'm not here?" Zila smirked as Rumplestiltskin's hands were on her waist.  
"I wasn't expecting you until tonight" the auburn haired woman replied as she sheathed her sword back into its scabbard. She turned to her true love. He was dressed in his usual travel attire.  
"Business ended early" was all he could say. He noticed the shape shifter looked hungry.  
"Go hunt dearie" this made Zila smirk, she gave Rumple a quick kiss on his cheek before she left to hunt.

_Storybrooke_

My parents were cremated. At the funeral home to my surprise Emma, Henry, Graham, Ruby, her grandmother, and Mary Margaret showed up. I sat in the front row with Mr. Gold, Bella sat beside me and she held my left hand. Archie who knew my parents very well, would do the speaking. As the funeral went on, there were a lot of sniffles of those crying. I didn't feel my tears, when they came, but when they did come, I buried my head into Bella's shoulder. After the service I could no longer hold back my grief.

_Enchanted Forest_

Zila returned to Rumple's castle full from her hunt. She bathed shortly after to get rid of the smell of blood from her prey. The auburn haired woman went straight to the bedroom which she shared with Rumplestiltskin. She removed her black hunting dress and put on one of her favorite night gowns a blood red nightdress. Usually after her hunts, Rumple would leave her be, but tonight the imp had other ideas.  
"Have a good hunt dearie?" the Dark One asked. Zila sat up to see her love smirking back at her. He leaned against the bedroom door, dressed in the clothing she liked on him. He wore a gold poet's shirt along with a red vest, his leather pants matched perfectly. She noticed he was barefoot.  
"It went well" Zila answered as she lay back down. Rumple joined her on their bed. His hands traveled over her body, causing the she-wolf to growl in pleasure.  
"Like that do we?" Rumple teased her.  
"Don't stop" Zila begged. Rumplestiltskin smirked and gently got on top of Zila. She turned to face him, her inner wolf wanted him as well did she.  
"You're in heat" Rumple said.  
"Yes I am"  
"I sense your desire for me Zila, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked seriously.  
"Yes" she replied. The Dark One conjured a vial and held it out to her.  
"A contraceptive?" Rumple nodded.  
"It will prevent pregnancy for a month" Zila took the vial and drank its contents. Once it was empty she gave it back to her beloved. He set the vial beside the bed, before making his next move. He and Zila locked their lips in a passionate dance. Zila tried to remove his vest, but he swatted her hands away. He undid the shirt and vest which Zila removed from him. Her hands traveled down his chest, and the rest of his exposed front. The man was well built and muscular. The Dark One didn't rush the she wolf. He let out a growl of his own, as Zila kissed his shoulder blades and neck. He then lowered the straps of her nightdress. Zila blushed and turned away. For a female she was beautiful.  
"Don't worry your beautiful" the Dark One said kissing her forehead. He suddenly sensed Zila's change of mood.  
"Do you know what a blood bond is?"  
"Yes"  
A blood bond was a powerful link a wolf shared with their mate. It could only be obtained by drinking the others life fluid. Rumplestiltskin felt honored that Zila was even considering this.  
"Are you sure Zila?" he inquired from her.  
"Very sure" she replied.  
"As you wish" he answered. With that being said Zila licked his left shoulder blade and sank her fangs into it. Rumple let out a brief cry of pain. Zila quickly withdrew her canines. His blood stained her mouth she wiped the red liquid off from her lips, his blood now inside her. Rumple then used a talon like nail and made a small cut on Zila's wrist. He was quick to drink a few drops of her blood. Now both of them were linked emotionally as well as mentally. Rumple then pushed Zila back onto the bed. The two then became one that night finally at last.

_Storybrooke_

After the funeral, there was a get together at Bella's and Carlyle's. I sat by myself in the living room, drinking a glass of wine. Mr. Gold came and sat beside me, with a glass of his own.  
"Thank you for making their service beautiful" I told the pawnbroker.  
"It was a pleasure my dear, I really liked your parents"  
"Hello Elizabeth" Regina stood in front of us.  
"Madame Mayor what can I do you for you?" I asked Regina. Regina turned to Mr. Gold.  
"Would it be alright if I borrowed Ms. Bane for a minute Mr. Gold?" she questioned. The pawnbroker nodded. Setting down my wine down I followed Regina into the hall.  
"I take it your returning here" Regina stated.  
"Yes I am, I missed Storybrooke"  
"Well, you were missed, Elizabeth I have good news for you, Jared wants you to return to the Animal Shelter"  
Jared was one of the local vets, and he was in charge of the shelter.  
"You're kidding" Regina shook her head.  
"No I'm not, he wants you back, just go and talk to him on Monday"  
"I will thanks for letting me know" I thanked Regina before I went in search of Bella, I found her talking with her husband, I told them that I had my job back at the shelter, both looked pleased at that news. Both of my betas looked exhausted, I was glad they took care of me since I came back. Mr. Gold suddenly appeared beside me.  
"Bella, Carlyle would it be alright if I took Elizabeth for a walk with me?"  
"Of course Mr. Gold we're about to wrap up the get together anyway" Carlyle replied before he yawned. I blushed as the pawnbroker offered his arm out to me again and like before I took it.

_Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin was the first to wake. Last night had been amazing. The Dark One had been in deep thought about his situation with the she-wolf, finally making up his mind, he stood up to get dressed. He left a note beside Zila, and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
"I had a feeling you were coming by to see me Rumple" a female voice spoke. A woman whose hair was crimson red, dressed in a strapless black dress stood in front of him. Her skin was the same as his. When she looked up to her friend her golden eyes with slits like a serpent's wasn't hard to miss.  
"You look radiant as always, Athena" Rumple complimented kissing the Sorceress's hand.  
"Always a gentlemen, now what can I do for you?" she asked.  
"I want a ring" Athena arched an eyebrow at her friend.  
"An engagement ring for your Zila?"  
"Yes" he replied.  
"Of course I shall craft a ring for you Rumple after all you and I have been friends for nearly 300 years"  
"You're the only one I trust Athena" Athena smirked at her friend.  
"Now what is it you want designed?"  
Rumple and her then began discussing the designs of the ring that later would be forged.

Storybrooke

Mr. Gold and I stood in front of my old home.  
"Do you want to see inside?" Mr. Gold offered.  
"Yes, but come in with me"  
"As you wish"  
I took the keys from him and opened the front door. Inside everything was still in place. I went to my old room. It was the same as I remembered it, blue walls, same furniture, same everything. Around the room were dozens of figurines of dragons, wolf figurines, and other fantasy creatures.  
"This is your room?" Mr. Gold asked as he limped in.  
"Yes, it appears my parents didn't want to change anything in case I decided to come back home" I replied.  
"This house is now yours, my dear, I'm sure your parents knew you would take care of it" I turned to the pawnbroker.  
"You never fail to ease my mind Mr. Gold"  
"You're the only woman who doesn't fear me" he added.  
"Bella doesn't"  
"Your sister is cautious of me Elizabeth, as is Carlyle"  
"Why did you do all of this for me?" I questioned.  
"Because dear, I care about you a lot" was his answer. He limped to me and wrapped his left arm around my waist. He gently pulled me into a hug.  
"I missed you Mr. Gold" I whispered to him.  
"And I have missed you Elizabeth" my face went underneath his. It seemed things would get better eventually.


	3. Mysterious John Doe

Snow Falls

Events take place in Snow Falls

_Storybrooke_

Elizabeth's POV

Two weeks after the funeral I moved into my house and began my life back in Storybrooke. I already started my job back at the Animal Shelter. The hours fit perfectly, and I finally felt at ease after my parents passing. After a long day of work I was heading to my car when I noticed Mary Margaret talking to Emma, who was in her bug.  
"Hey guys" both women jumped at the sound of my voice.  
"Liz, you look good" Emma complimented, which got me to blush a bit. I noticed Mary Margaret was dressed up, it looked like she had a date.  
"Had a date?" I asked my friend smirking.  
"Yes sadly" the school teacher replied.  
"Ahh I see it didn't go well, don't worry about it, so Emma" I turned to the blonde.  
"Are you staying?"  
"Yep, but I can't find a place to crash" the bonds bail man replied looking defeated. After a few minutes of conversing with Emma and Mary Margaret I headed to my car. The drive home was short; I was beat and shortly went to bed. I fell asleep into the dreams I kept having every night of that mysterious man.

_Enchanted Forest_

Zila paced back and forth in the dining room confused and worried. Her husband watched, concerned.  
"My cycle should have started by now" this statement immediately got the Dark One to widen his eyes.  
"You can't possibly be pregnant, due to me being immortal" Zila turned to her mate with a smirk.  
"My love, even immortal men are capable to have children, however I want to see my brother-in-law to be certain" the she wolf said. Gabriel was Belle's husband who used to be a soldier, but eventually became a doctor. He was familiar with the process of childbirth. Zila decided to visit her family in Avonlea, on her own. A few hours later, the shape shifter returned home to her husband. Rumple immediately stood up as his wife came into the dining room.  
"What is the news?" he inquired. Zila could only give a smile. She took both of her mate's hands and placed them onto her belly. Rumple broke into a grin.  
"How far along are you?" he asked in delight.  
"About a month, werewolf pregnancies can vary from 9 to 11 months" Rumplestiltskin gave his wife a passionate kiss. Zila was happy to comply.

_Storybrooke_

My alarm woke me about 9:30; I quickly turned it off so I wouldn't have to further listen to its annoying tone. As I had my coffee I looked through old photos of me and my parents. The photos held happy memories of us. My thoughts were interrupted as my phone vibrated. It was a text from Emma asking if I would like to have lunch with her at Granny's. I gave her my number awhile back. I sent a reply saying yes. Around noon I was in the diner sitting with Emma, and Henry.  
"You're looking better Liz" Henry complimented. The ten year old sat next to me, which was good, because I gave him a playful pat on his head. I noticed Emma looked exhausted.  
"Emma, you seriously look like crap"  
"Due to sleeping in the car" the blonde joked. I knew she was serious, maybe I should talk to Mr. Gold about finding her a place to live. As we ate, Mary Margaret came to our table, and she looked like she was out of breath. She took a seat next to Emma. Henry recently figured out a coma patient at the hospital was Prince Charming aka Mary Margaret's true love. Emma and Mary both explained to me about Henry's book theories. Mary Margaret was Snow White, while Emma was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Regina was the Evil Queen, Archie was Jiminy Cricket, Bella was really Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Carlyle turned out to be the beast and her true love, his beast reference was his wolf form, and then there was me Zila Night a shape-shifter that could phase into a huge black wolf, that was a warrior and the true love of Rumplestiltskin.  
"He woke up" Emma, Henry, and I stopped what we were doing and stared at Mary Margaret. She worked as a volunteer at the hospital.  
"He woke up?" I asked arching an eyebrow.  
"He didn't really wake up, he grabbed my hand while I read to him" Mary Margaret explained.  
"He's remembering you have to read to him again" Henry said excitedly. I had already finished my lunch so Emma paid the bill, and the four of us hurried to the hospital. When we arrived Sheriff Graham stopped us. I sensed something was wrong. Had someone been killed or hurt?  
"Is John Doe alright?" Mary asked Graham.  
"He's missing" he replied.  
"How the hell can a coma patient just go missing?" I inquired.  
"I don't know Liz, but he's gone" Graham answered me. I looked into the room where the mysterious John Doe had to be. Beside the bed, was Regina, she had a smile on her lips that sent shivers down my spine.

_Enchanted Forest_

After learning of the pregnancy, both Rumplestiltskin and Zila began to take precautions. The she wolf was already on prenatal care, and took a protective potion so the unborn fetus would not be harmed while inside her womb.  
"What do you think the infant is?" Zila asked her husband. The both of them were reading in their bedroom.  
"A girl" Rumple replied giggling.  
"Just because you have premonitions mate of mine, does not mean their always right" Zila teased her husband.  
"Nope, I'm right" Zila rolled her eyes. Then an idea came into her head.  
"Alright smarty pants how about we make a deal hmm?"  
"I'm listening" the Dark One said.  
"If it's a boy I name it, if it's a girl you name it" Rumple smiled at his beautiful wife.  
"Sounds fair enough" Zila smirked. She slid onto Rumple's lap and nipped on his neck, which caused the Dark One to giggle again.

_Storybrooke  
_

Regina's face went from smiling to fury, or well annoyance. She walked out of the hospital room like lighting.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded from Emma. Before Emma could answer Regina turned to Henry. I sensed Emma's fire flicker, Mary Margaret was downright confused, Graham stressed out, and me I was just concerned. I walked past Regina and entered the room where John Doe had been in. His scent was easy to catch, to avoid being questioned at by Dr. Whale; I hurried out of the room and left the hospital. I phased at the base of the woods, and ran into them. I prayed I would find the missing coma patient safe and alive.

_Enchanted Forest  
_  
Zila was out hunting; her mate was out one of his deal trips. The she wolf suddenly heard trouble and she quickly resumed her human form, following the sounds. She grabbed her sword from its scabbard and jumped onto her chestnut stallion Firestorm. She dug her heals into the horse's sides, and the stallion broke into a gallop. She got her steed to stop when she saw a human man in the midst of a fight with the resident trolls. Zila jumped down from Firestorm, and charged at the trolls. The trolls stopped dead when the she wolf arrived.  
"Lady Zila" the leader stammered fear in his voice.  
"Get out of here you know the rules" the trolls didn't hesitate to comply; they took off to avoid Zila's fury. She turned to the man she just saved.  
"Did they hurt you?" she asked the man.  
"No, I thank you" the handsome human had blonde hair, which matched with his blue eyes.  
"You seem lost, what is your name my friend?"  
"James, Prince James I am lost I was separated from my party"  
"Come with me, I know this forest quite well, you heard the trolls I presume, I'm Zila Night" Zila said holding out her hand. Prince James shook it.  
"You're the legendary Shadow Knight?" James asked.  
"Indeed I am" Zila simply replied. She helped James onto Firestorm before she got on herself; she nudged the stallion's sides once more getting the horse to break into a gallop.

_Storybrooke_

I had been searching all day, and yet had no luck with finding John Doe. It was now night and I was getting irritated. At the toll bridge, I became human again, it was then I heard a moan. I turned to see a man out cold; his scent matched the coma patients. I rushed over to him and checked his pulse, it was normal, but he needed medical attention. I speed dialed Graham.  
"I found the coma patient, call an ambulance, and get to the toll bridge pronto" once I hung up, I took off my jacket, and put it on John Doe's head. Emma, Henry, Graham, and Mary found us minutes later.  
"Oh crap, he's not breathing" I didn't know CPR. But Mary Margaret sure did because she started the procedure on him. I watched in awe, as she continued trying to revive the coma patient. I also heard her whisper to him "Please come back to me" Huh? Suddenly the patient sat up and choked up water, and opened his eyes.  
"Oh thank god" Emma said out loud. John Doe turned to me.  
"You"  
"Are you alright?"  
"I think so, I hurt like hell though" He tried to sit up, but I made him lay back down.  
"Moving won't help you my friend" I told him. Twenty minutes later all of us got back to the hospital. As John Doe was moved back into his hospital room, a blonde haired woman frantically hurried passed us.  
"Who's that?" Mary Margaret asked.  
"His name is David Nolan and that's his wife Katherine" Regina announced as she walked up to us.

_Enchanted Forest_

Zila was able to locate James's party, they all were worried. Zila smiled as the prince came to her.  
"I thank you Lady Zila"  
"There's no need to be formal, call me Zila" James smiled at his new friend's humor. He held out his hand to her.  
"It's been a pleasure to meet you then Zila" Zila only smirked and took his hand.  
"Perhaps our paths will cross again"  
"I hope they do" with one last hand shake Zila got back onto Firestorm and got the steed into a canter. James watched as the Shadow Knight until she faded from view before he returned to his party.

_Storybrooke_

I was tired and hungry after finding David. I had just finished a snack when Regina found me with Katherine with her.  
"This is Elizabeth Bane, she was the one who found your husband" I stood up embarrassed.  
"Thank you for finding him" Katherine said to me.  
"I was just trying to help" I replied blushing.  
"You are a hero Ms. Bane, I hope you realize that"  
"Mary Margaret and the others are as well Madame Mayor" I told Regina politely. I turned to Katherine.  
"I am glad I found him alive, not dead, and you are most welcome Ms. Nolan" I gave the blonde a pat on her shoulder before I left. I was grateful to be home, because I smelled god awful. I took a quick shower, before heading to bed. When sleep overcame me, I didn't have any weird dreams thank god.


	4. New Friend and a Kiss!

Heh heh I hope all you guys will like this chapter! One Winged Angel belongs to Square Enix!

**Elizabeth's POV**

_Enchanted Forest_

Zila was now showing. She was into her fifth month of the pregnancy, and it was taking its toll on the mother to be. Rumplestiltskin lay beside his wife, as the morning light filled the room. Zila was already asleep, her body faced his. The Dark One was shirtless, dressed only in black pants to sleep in. He stroked his wife's protruding belly in affection. The baby kicked which caused him to giggle; he pressed his lips onto the swollen bump. This got Zila to wake up.  
"Must you always do that?" the shape shifter asked as she sat up. Rumple only smirked and pressed a kiss on her mouth.  
"I take that as a yes then" Zila replied to herself, she suddenly felt sick and hurried into the washroom to throw up.  
"You alright dearie?" Rumple asked at the door. Zila turned to her to him, once she washed her face off.  
"Yes I'm just tired of throwing up don't you have any potions to help with morning sickness?" she questioned.  
"Ehh, we're out" the Dark One just realized he had given her the last potion two days ago. Zila gave a growl in annoyance; she then let a squeal out as her husband picked her up.  
"Perhaps a little mating session, could make up hmm?" He teased. Zila only nodded and smirked.

_Storybrooke  
_

After saving David from almost getting hyperthermia I was in better spirits. The weather was still nice, not too hot for late August. My birthday was coming soon, which didn't excite me much. On a Saturday morning, after a brief hunt with Bella and Carlyle, I went to the hospital to visit David. The blonde haired man was reading the newspaper when I entered his room. As soon as I entered his head shot up.  
"Your looking better I see" I gave David a smile.  
"Thanks, you must be Elizabeth my wife and Mary Margaret have been telling me a lot about you" I blushed and shook his outstretched hand. I sat on the hospital bed.  
"So how much longer are you here I don't like hospitals much" this got David to laugh before he answered.  
"Just for a few more days"

_Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin stayed close to his wife. She was in here eleventh month of the pregnancy. Earlier that morning she complained of having pain. Zila suddenly shot up from the bed, as she felt a contraction hit her.  
"Rumple it's time get Athena now"

_Storybrooke_

"You want to talk a walk with me Liz, the doctor said I should start physical therapy that way" David asked standing up.  
"Sure I got nothing better to do" I replied.  
I helped him walk outside. The weather was cloudy and the hint of fall was in the air. The two of us talked about things, we liked, things which we didn't like, and so on.  
"That's a really pretty plant" David nodded to a blooming Japanese Camellia bush.  
"That's a Japanese Camellia, also known as Camellia japonica in Latin" I explained, while admiring the bloom.  
"Are you plant expert?" David questioned.  
"Pssh not really, I like to garden though once the weather becomes decent I'm going to redo the flower beds in my yards their full of weeds" David chuckled and plucked a camellia from the bush and held it out to me.  
"For saving me"  
"Such a gentlemen" I teased taking the bloom from him, just as Katherine came walking up to us.  
"Hey Katherine you look well"  
"Thanks, oh that reminds me" she gave me a basket, inside I caught the whiff of chocolate. My mouth inside began to water, I was a fool for chocolate. How she knew I loved chocolate I had no clue. I said my goodbyes to the couple, and headed home. I put the basket of chocolate on the island in my kitchen, as I filled up a glass of water for my camellia bloom. Once that task was done, I went out again, this time I phased into my wolf form and ran into the woods. I wasn't hunting for once. I got to my destination and hid for a few minutes. Mr. Gold limped into view and I watched him carefully garden. He owned the land he was on now. For a good hour the poor soul didn't realize I was even there. I snuck from my hiding spot, and snuck up beside the pawnbroker.  
"HOLY!" Mr. Gold shouted and backed away. I gave him wolf smirk.  
"Elizabeth, you know you shouldn't do that dear" he said. I only cocked my head like I didn't know what he was talking about and this got him to chuckle. Mr. Gold was the only human I trusted to keep my genetics a secret. I got up and took his cane into my mouth and walked over to him with it I gave it him, before I walked behind some holly bushes and took my human form. I wore the typical black hunting dress, my feet barefoot.  
"What happened to your head?" I demanded noticing a gash on left side of his face which was in the process of healing.  
"Just a little accident" he answered his tone told me it came from business. Everybody in town was afraid of the pawnbroker unlike me. I never crossed the line when it came to his job.  
"Now that you snuck on me I think you owe me a favor dear" I arched an eyebrow.  
"What do you want?"  
"To walk you home" he smiled at me, which made me blush and got my heart racing. I nodded in the direction of my house.  
"Lead the way then"  
"As you wish dear" like the gentlemen he was he offered his arm for me and I took it as I always did.

_Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin watched his wife attacking the palace gardens. He never had the time to care for them, but now they were beautiful thanks to her care. The Dark one disappeared from his potion room and appeared behind his busy wife.  
"Don't even try Rumplestiltskin" Zila ordered her mate without looking behind her. Rumple only cursed and this got the she wolf to smirk at her beloved.  
"Haven't you gardened enough, today dearie?" he teased his other half.  
"Perhaps, perhaps not you just want to distract me" Zila mumbled as she stood up. She gave a scowl as Rumple pretended to look at his fingernails. She sighed and began to putting the gardening supplies away.  
"These need to be cut again their getting to sharp" Zila told the Dark One holding one of his hands.  
"I like them sharp dearie"  
"And I don't love, besides do you want to hurt me like you did last time we mated?" this got Rumplestiltskin to blush.  
"Uh, not really" he answered her.  
"Good" was all Zila said, she gave him a kiss to convince him.  
"Alright, alright I'll trim them, but you owe me later" he giggled.  
"Of course mate of mine"

_Storybrooke_

The walk back to my place ended up having Mr. Gold staying for a bit.  
"Do you play?" he asked.  
"Play what?" I answered him looking up from the fridge.  
"The violin, I noticed you have this one" I closed the fridge with a kick of my foot, a soda in my hand. Mr. Gold had coffee.  
"Yes I do actually when I'm in the mood for it"  
"Could I listen perhaps?" I had to hold back the soda I had in my mouth. Once I swallowed it I set down the soda can.  
"What now?" I blurted out, blushing.  
"If you could"  
_Awww crap_ I thought. I hated that smile he was giving me, damn it why did he have to be so handsome!  
I went to the instrument and picked it up. The bow had already been rosined, as well has the violin been tuned. I decided to play a song from one of my favorite video games when I was younger. The song was called "One Winged Angel"; the song was not easy to learn in fact it took me two months to finally get it right. Mr. Gold seemed to really enjoy listening me to play. Once I finished my fingers were worn out.  
"You play well my dear" the pawnbroker complimented as I put the instrument back in its place.  
"Psssh, yeah right" I scoffed.  
"Always trying to deny your talents" he teased this earned a snort from me. Mr. Gold suddenly picked up his cell phone and read a text.  
"Business calling you?"  
"Sadly yes, I hate to leave Elizabeth"  
"It's fine, go I know your work is important to you" I gave him a wink and nodded at the front door. This got him to smirk at me.  
"Trying to get rid of me dearie?"  
"Maybe" I joked as I walked him to the front door like any good house host would with a guest. I opened the front door for him, but before he turned to leave he said to me.  
"Next time you sneak on me, there may be consequences"  
"Oh really and pray tell would that be?"  
"Like this for example" he then suddenly took my lips into his. I was shocked, in fact I didn't react. _Damn you Elizabeth the guy you like is kissing you kissing you!_ I scolded in my head. I was so distracted that I wasn't paying any attention when the pawnbroker broke the kiss.  
"See you later Elizabeth" Mr. Gold whispered in my ear, the way he said it made my face turn red. He shut the door behind him. I couldn't help the stupid smile that came to my face, I don't know why he wanted to kiss me, but hell I enjoyed it.


	5. That Still Small Voice

**Hi fellow readers. It's about time I updated Dark Shadows. I am going to be working on this story a bit more as will I work on Wielder of Ice. In the last chapter Mr. Gold kissed Elizabeth, O.O. Now on with the show!**

**Elizabeth's POV**

"No way he kissed you!" Bella exclaimed as she put away the dinner dishes into her dishwasher. She had invited me over for dinner since Carlyle was at the hospital preparing to help some mothers through the process of labor. I just finished telling my best friend about how Mr. Gold kissed me.

"Yep he did" I replied to the excited bookstore keeper as she turned around to face me, I sat on a stool on the other side of her island while she stood on the other side.

"I knew it you like him" this got me to blush hard. Bella took her hands and held mine in them.

"Perhaps it's time for you to date again Lizzy" at that comment I shook my head. The last relationship I had was with a man named Ethan, I did love the guy a lot, until I found he only wanted me for his personal pleasure which of course angered and insulted me greatly, so I broke up with him.

"I don't know Belle's I'm not even sure if he feels the same about me" I simply replied back to her.

"You never know until you try" my sister said to me. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

**Emma's POV**

I scoffed at the suit shirt Graham gave me. The sheriff of Storybrooke recently gave me the job of deputy which I accepted after great thought. The shirt had a tie on it which I wasn't nuts about.

"A tie? You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority"

"So you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat? Graham asked me while arching an eyebrow.

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now" I answered him while putting the silly shirt in the chair in front of me that sat at my desk. Graham only shook his head before he held up a badge to me, which I looked at in amusement.

"Well at least wear the badge" he said holding the police badge in his right hand, I was hesitant.

"Go on take it, if you really want to be part of this community you have to make it official" he continued. I only looked at him before I took the badge from his hand and placed it on the waist part of my pants, as I did the whole floor shook. It felt like a mini earthquake that shortly stopped. When the earth stopped shaking, car alarms could be heard, as well as shouts and the phones in our office began to ring off the hook.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was on my way home from Bella's in my car when I suddenly felt the earth shake.

"What the hell?" I asked to myself. Curious to find out what happened I followed the scent of smoke and fresh earth being disturbed. Yes I could even smell things from beyond my car. I drove my car to where a bunch of people were gathered at the entrance to the old mines. These mines had been here in town since as long as I could remember. I carefully parked my car as far from the site as possible, and locked it before I started to walk to find out what the heck was going on. As I arrived Regina pulled up in her car, and hurriedly got out.

"Everyone step back please!" the stressed out mayor ordered.

"Is that a crater?" Ruby inquired next to Marco, he looked to her and replied.

"No, there are tunnels old mines, be careful and step back something collapsed" I stopped next Ruby just as Emma and Graham finally showed up. Regina walked towards them both and told Graham ignoring Emma.

"Sheriff, set up a police perimeter, Marco why don't you help the fire department" Regina began before she finally noticed Emma.

"Ms. Swan, this is now official town business, you're free to go"

"Well actually I work for the town now" the blonde answered to Regina, who looked shocked. This got to eavesdrop with interest. Regina looked to Graham for an answer.

"She's my new deputy" Graham simply stated to Regina who looked rather annoyed at this news.

"They say the mayor's always last to know"

"It's in my budget" Graham explained.

"Indeed" Regina said back to him. I had to snicker behind my mouth seeing Regina angry was amusing.

"Hey Elizabeth" Henry's voice called.

"Hey kid" I greeted him as he and Archie walked up beside me. As Regina was talking about destroying the minds, or well doing reconstruction Henry walked up this mother and protested.

"Pave it? What if there's something down there?" the ten year old suggested to his adoptive mother. Regina looked to her son and gently took his hand into hers. I tuned out the conversation because I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out from my pocket to see a text from Bella.  
_Did you feel the earthquake?_ She said.

"Ms. Bane could you please escort my son to my car please and watch him until I finish here?" Regina asked me. I nodded and Henry sighed in defeat as he went back to his mother's car. The two of us stood outside it.

"Elizabeth what do you think is down there?" Henry asked to me.

"Most likely nothing kid why do you think there's something in the mines that has something to do with your fairy tale theory?" I inquired to him.

"I don't know but since Emma's been back here, things have been picking up like the clock tower working after all these years" I only nodded, keeping my mouth shut. Because Regina walked up to me and said I was free to go.

"Night kid" I told Henry before I walked back to my car ready to head home for the night.

**Enchanted Forest.**

Maurice and Zila watched as Gabriel was pacing back and forth in the main garden of the castle.

"Father this is wrong, snooping on Belle and Gabriel like this" Zila scolded her adoptive father.

"I want to see this, dearest Gabriel is a good man for Belle" Maurice replied to his daughter. Zila only shook her head and she and Maurice ducked their heads lower behind the bush they were hiding in as Belle came out. She was dressed in one of her pretty gowns the color of red. The gown was strapless which made her beautiful. Gabriel finally noticed Belle coming towards him. He took her hands into his and they began to talk. Maurice and Zila were a good distance away so they wouldn't listen to the dialogue being exchanged between Gabriel and Belle.

Zila gave a small excited squeal as Gabriel finally got down to one knee, Belle looked like she was about to cry. Gabriel took Belle's left hand into his hands. Belle then nodded excitedly making Gabriel smile and he stood back up. He brought Belle into him and gave her a passionate kiss. Zila and Maurcie looked to each other and they both smiled.

"Let's go, before they find out we we're watching them" Zila suggested. Maurice nodded and he put an arm around his other daughter's neck as they began to sneak away.

**Elizabeth's POV**

**Storybrooke**

I woke to feel another trembling from the mines. It was the weekend and I wasn't on call. I gave a curse and got out of bed. Last night I had another dream of that mysterious man, with the green-gold colored skin and curly hair. He looked so familiar to me; I shook my head and made a quick breakfast. Afterwards I was interested in going for a run, just in my human form. I pulled on a pair of black sweatpants as well as a dark blue tank top. It wasn't that cold outside since it was early September. I put on my good tennis shoes, and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I locked the front door to my house before I started my run out of my driveway.

The mines weren't that far from my house that's why my property was more vulnerable to the trembles of the mines collapsing. As the mines came into view I noticed none other than Henry standing outside the entrance. He had a determined look on his face before he entered the entrance.

"Oh crap" I went to grab my cell, and then I realized I left it at the house.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" I cursed as I quickly ran up the mine entrance and slowly slid inside determined to get the ten year old out of here safely.

**Enchanted Forest**

Zila watched her fiancé in amusement as he paced back and forth in her father's council room. Maurice was hesitant at first when he learned of their engagement, but he knew how much his elder daughter loved the Dark One and gave them his blessing. However it wasn't Maurice that was making him nervous, it was Belle.

"Will you calm down mate Belle isn't going to do anything drastic" Zila told her beloved, who turned around. He was dressed in his normal travel attire, while Zila wore a pair of black leather pants that suited well with her purple poet shirt. The she-wolf wore a black corset over it as well having black leather boots on, and black fingerless gloves. She had her arms folded across her chest.

"Dearie, your sister I noticed is very protective of you" Rumple said to his fiancée nervously. It was true Belle did tend to be a little overprotective of her sister. The doors opened to the council room and Belle walked in alongside Gabriel. The two of them had been married for almost two years now. Belle wore the same dress when the Dark One first came to their castle. Gabriel was dressed in his physician clothes.

"Father has told me you have news Zila" Belle said to Zila. Zila nodded and answered. She held a beautifully crafted silver band with a single garnet in the center out to her sister.

"You're engaged I'm so happy for you!" Belle exclaimed happily as she hugged Zila.

"So who's the lucky man?" Gabriel suggested as the two sisters broke apart from their hug.

"I am" came Rumplestiltskin's hesitant reply. Belle immediately gave the Dark One a dark look. Rumple quickly hid behind his fiancée.

Gabriel couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Belle then broke into a smile.

"You two do make a wonderful couple, but if you do anything to break my sisters heart Rumplestiltskin, you have to deal with me am I clear?" Belle said to the Dark One.

"Loud and clear dearie!" Rumple called back to Zila's sister, he still hid behind his beloved.

**Elizabeth's POV  
**  
**Storybrooke**

"Henry!" I called for the ten year old as I walked down the mine tunnels.

"Ms. Elizabeth?!" Henry shouted in front of me. He appeared from around the corner. I hurried over to him and grabbed him a hug.

"Thank god your okay, what on earth are you doing down here?" I demanded from him.

"There has to be something down here that proves I'm right about the curse"

"What do you mean?"

"My mother persuaded Archie my theory was nonsense, it isn't"

"Kid I'm sorry that happened but we can't risk our safety we need to go" but before he could reply. The mine shook again and I noticed the wall behind Henry was falling apart. I shoved Henry aside just as the rocks came on top of me. I gave a horrible cry of pain as one of the rocks hit my left leg hard. I couldn't get off the ground the pain was so horrible.

"Elizabeth!"Henry said as he rushed up to me.

"Henry!" came the cry of another voice, Archie. The therapist only had a match as a source of light. He noticed Henry standing over me.

"What happened?" he demanded he hurried over to us.

"Elizabeth saved me from a bunch of rocks from crashing onto me, and one hit her left foot" Archie immediately bent down and examined my foot. As he touched it, I couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped my throat.

"I think you're foot is broken Elizabeth Henry do you have water so we can wash this blood off?" Archie asked. Henry nodded and pulled out a water bottle from his book bag and handed it over to Archie. The therapist carefully removed my shoe and took off my sock and pulled up my left pants leg to where I could see the blood and swelling.

"OW, OW,OW!" I screamed as Archie poured the water over my injury before he ripped some of his clothing off from his left sleeve with his teeth and tied it around my foot. Then he and Henry helped me get onto Archie's back. Henry got my keys and pocketed them in his book bag. Archie stood up my arms were wrapped around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth I got you hurt" Henry apologized to me as began to look for a way out of the mines.

"Don't worry kid, I'm okay" I reassured him. We suddenly heard Pongo, Archie's dog barking.

"Do you hear that?" Archie said.

"Yeah I do it's Pongo" Henry said as he ran in front of us. Archie carefully followed him until we came to a stop.

"What is it?" I asked weakly to Archie. Archie gently sat me down before moved some kind of metal which revealed some kind of elevator.

"We can stay here until for the time being" the therapist suggested as he helped me back up. Henry helped to support me, as the three of us slowly entered the elevator, me only hoping on my right foot, with my broken one in the air.

"Can we get this old thing to work?" Henry asked while I sat on the elevator floor.

"Let's give it a shot" Archie replied, before he started to turn the wheel which could be used to bring the elevator to the surface, Henry rushed to Archie's side to help.

"Holy S(*t!" I shouted as I heard explosives from above, this made the elevator suddenly go down a few feet.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Archie inquired turning to me after the impact from the explosives stopped.

"Ya I'm good, Arch, Henry you okay?" I asked to ten year old. He looked to me after he shined his flashlight above us.

"I'm fine, I'm really, really, really sorry I got you two involved in this" Henry began to apologize again. I only flashed Henry a reassuring smile as he sat down. Archie sat next to me; he had a brief gash on his forehead.

"It's alright" Archie replied.

"I just wanted to find proof"

"No, it's really alright Henry; I mean I'm sorry too"

"You mean from Regina forcing you to tell him that the fairy tale stuff wasn't real and to cut the nonsense?" I inquired turning to Archie. He looked at me and nodded, before he turned back to Henry.

"I don't think you're crazy, I think you have a very strong mother who's got a clear idea of the path that she wants you to be on, and when you step off that path, she gets scared, and you know that's natural, but it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think"

"Well spoken shrink" I complimented Archie, which got him to chuckle before he continued.

"I didn't mean those things I said, and I never should have said them"

"Then why did you?" Henry inquired.

"I'm just not a very good person, I'm not the man I want to be"

"Yes you are Arch, you're a good human being who has a heart of gold, so don't go talking down about yourself alright?" I scolded the therapist.

"Elizabeth is right, you are a good person, I mean you're Jiminy Cricket"

"Henry" both Archie and I said together.

"Hey Jiminy Cricket was a conscience and Archie you're like that so it makes sense your him, ya know Jiminy"

"Henry's got a point Archie, you do resemble that cricket from the story" this got Archie to look to me.

"What does that make you?"

"Some chick named Zila Night" I replied to him, but before he could reply the elevator shook again.

"Okay we're gonna be toast if we're not rescued soon" I said while ignoring the pain in my foot. As soon as I said that something from above made a sound, and the three of us saw a flashlight.

"What's that?" Henry asked as Archie helped me up.

"I think it's a rescue" Archie replied. Sure enough a familiar blonde was above the elevator.

"You guys okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah we're fine, but Elizabeth is hurt pretty bad"

"Oh shut up Archie come here kid" I limped from Archie to Henry as Emma opened one of the metal lids to the elevator. Ignoring the god awful pain in my foot I grabbed Henry into my arms and lifted up to Emma, who grabbed him. The elevator started to shake again; I hurried and got onto Archie's back. I weighed less than him.

"It's gonna fall!"

"I'm too young to die damn it!" I cried just as the elevator finally gave way from underneath us. However we didn't go down with it because Archie's umbrella hook was intertwined with Emma's rope clip. This made both Henry and Emma smile. The crowd broke into applause as we finally came up the earth's surface. Once I was safely out of the air shaft, I heard Bella cry hysterically.

"ELIZABETH!" my best friend dressed in a floral patterned dress rushed over to me and grabbed me into a hug. She had been crying. I kissed her forehead as I held her.

"I'm okay Belle's so don't be upset now OW!" I whined. Carlyle came beside his wife, and took me into his arms. I put my right arm around his neck.

"Let's go the hospital to check your foot" he said.

**Later**

As I expected, my foot was broken. I would have to be in a cast for at least a week. Werewolves tended to heal from injuries like this rather quickly. But still not being able to have my foot free of a cast sucked. At the moment, I was at home, resting my eyes on my couch. I wore a pair of red pajama shorts, along with a black tank top, my left foot was incased in one of those leg casts that was put over the actual cast so I could walk around but not much. My eyes opened slightly as I heard the doorbell ring. I gave a growl in pain as I slowly sat up from the couch and stood up. I limped to my front door and opened it to reveal Mr. Gold standing on my porch. He smiled kindly at me.

"May I come in Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Of course it's good to see you Mr. Gold" I said as I opened the door far enough so he could walk in. After I shut the door I limped back to the couch.

"I heard of your heroics in the mines today" the pawnbroker said as he sat next to me.

"I wasn't got to let Henry get hurt" I replied before I gave a whine in pain.

"I think your cast needs to be changed dear may I?" he asked.

"Sure the wrapping is on the counter" I answered him pointing to the bandages on the kitchen counter. Mr. Gold stood up and walked over to where the wrapping was, grabbed it in his right hand and came back to the couch. He carefully took off the plastic hard cast, placing it on the floor before he began to unwrap the soiled bandaging. He then used the pain reliever ointment and rubbed it all around the swollen flesh, he then used a paper towel to dry it, before he placed new bandage wrap back around my leg.

"Thanks" I told the pawnbroker who smiled. He stood up and took the dirty bandage wrap and threw it away before he rejoined me on the couch.

"Does it hurt dear?" he asked with concern as he put my hard cast holder back on.

"It does, but it'll heal quickly, tomorrow I'll be able to walk more" I replied to him. I suddenly noticed the smirk on his face, which got me to turn red.

"Am I making you blush Elizabeth ?" Mr. Gold teased.

"No" I answered, which was false. Mr. Gold suddenly caressed my left cheek with his right hand.

"You don't need to lie, my dear"

"I can't help it if you're good looking" I suddenly covered my mouth.

"Well I appreciate the compliment Elizabeth which by the way reminds me remember the dinner you promised me?"

"Of course what about it?"

"How about we do that tomorrow night hmm?" he asked.

"Sure it'll be nice to go out" I haven't had a nice dinner in awhile. He chuckled before he helped me up so I could walk him to the front door. But before he opened it, he turned to me.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" the pawnbroker asked.

"Uh, what kiss are you referring to Mr. Gold?" I answered playing dumb. This got him to smirk even more and he gently limped up to me and with his left arm backed me against the wall to our left.

"You're being shy Elizabeth" he teased.

"Sorry can't help it" I answered. Mr .Gold only chuckled before he cupped by chin with his left hand and brought up so I could look into his brown eyes, and then his lips met mine again. This time I was ready to respond. I made a teasing move away from his mouth with my lips, which got him to smirk within the lip lock. His tongue begged for entrance, which I happily obliged too. Our tongues met, and had a brief and wonderful dance, before his lips departed from mine. I gave a growl annoyed.

"Don't you growl at me you beautiful she-wolf" Mr. Gold teased again, before he kissed my forehead. He then backed away from so I could lift my body off from the wall behind me. As he opened the front door, he turned to me and said.

"I'll see you tomorrow I'll text you when I'll come pick you up goodnight Elizabeth" he then turned back to the door and limped out of the foyer. I shut the door behind him and leaned against it like I did when he kissed me from before.

"Oh gods Belle's was right I do like him" I told myself realizing I was falling for attractive and yet most feared man in town.

**HA!  
I bet you guys got a kick out of Belle being protective of Zila. Review I like hearing from ya'll!**


End file.
